


How Soon is Now?

by KaibaSlaveGirl34



Series: Prompt Fics [23]
Category: Music RPF, Sesame Street (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Community: comment_fic, F/M, Inspired by Fanart, Inspired by Music, One Word Prompt Meme, POV Third Person, People Watching, Prompt Fic, Seduction, Song: How Soon Is Now, Vampires, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-24
Updated: 2012-03-24
Packaged: 2017-11-02 12:12:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/368859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaibaSlaveGirl34/pseuds/KaibaSlaveGirl34
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Count Von Count watches Selena Gomez dance, a plan for her forming in his mind....</p>
            </blockquote>





	How Soon is Now?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Harry2](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Harry2/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Awfully Queer to Me](https://archiveofourown.org/works/297855) by [Alixtii](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alixtii/pseuds/Alixtii). 



> Disclaimer: The late, great genius Jim Henson owns The Muppets. I own the fanfics I cook up from time to time.

How Soon Is Now?

From his vantage point behind the wings of the stage, Count Von Count watched Selena Gomez, nineteen, as she moved her sweet little body through the improved dances while the music, consisting of a song called “How Soon Is Now?” — the theme song for the TV show **Charmed** , which the Count had heard about through the proverbial grapevine, played. 

But then, when the music stopped, Selena, now done with her dance, then pressed her feet together and stood as high as she could possibly go. 

_“Selena... Selena,”_ an eerily familiar voice called to her. Selena looked around, hoping that it wasn’t who she thought it was. _“Selena, my darling, you dance so gracefully. Please, I wish to see you right now.”_

However, when Selena looked around for the second time, the Count then stepped out from behind the wings and then said,  
“Selena, darling.” 

This caused Selena’s eyes to widen in shock as she looked upon the Count for the very first time. She then took a few steps back, but then tripped over a conveniently placed dance shoe and landed on her back on the stage. For a half second, she imagined herself in one of those cliché horror films where the innocent victim is running from the psycho killer, and trips over something, thus bringing about her demise — though Count Von Count wasn’t going to kill her. Judging by his actions before, Selena felt sure that he would begin to torment her in ways that she could never have imagined or dreamed up. She thought this all in a half second, and that was more than enough time for the Count to straddle her.

Then, as if that wasn’t enough, the lights went out. However, the Count had excellent night vision, and could see in the dark very perfectly. 

“Shh, Selena,” he purred while placing a single fingertip over her trembling mouth. Selena braced herself for the worst when he turned her head to the side, baring her slim, lovely white throat to his now lustful eyes. 

Selena then closed her eyes while mentally wishing she had worn a cross on black rope around her throat. She imagined putting it in front of her protectively and smiling triumphantly as the Count, like Count Dracula (played by Bela Lugosi in the 1931 film **Dracula** ), would back away hissing and holding his cape in front of his face, while she advanced on him saying, “Back! Back, unholy demon of the night!” 

However, Selena was brought back to the present when she felt the Count’s hands moving over the skin of her throat in a way that was half gentle and half seductive. 

_If this is dying,_ Selena thought dazedly as she closed her eyes while hearing the Count’s now seductive voice, _it’s not so bad._

And indeed it wasn’t. 

**Finis**

**Author's Note:**

> Nice feedback is appreciated, please. :)


End file.
